This invention relates to machines for spinning textile fibers by the open end method, whereby fibers are fed into a cavity of a spinning rotor, where they are spun into thread. A typical open end spinning unit is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,157, issued Apr. 30, 1974 to Fritz Stahlecker. More particularly this invention relates to a modular construction of an open end spinning machine comprising a plurality of spinning stations, each of which spins fibers into thread and winds the thread on a package. Maintaining proper alignment of the modular sections and the components within the modular sections has been a problem in the past.